


Knowing

by Kazlerox



Series: Harry Potter's new life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF James Potter, BAMF Stiles, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, James Potter Lives, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Omega Scott, Order of the Phoenix AU, Post Mpreg, Protective big brothers Viktor/Cedric, Regulus Black Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Stiles and Harry are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just before the fifth year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter gets some big news this year his dad is alive and that not all Voldemort is his other father how does Lilly Evans fit into This?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Jeff Davis owns Teen Wolf  
> J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

**Harry's Pov**

I was waiting for the summer to be over, the Dursley's were insufferable as always. It has gotten even worse as the week that Voldemort came back, I haven't heard from Hermione or Ron at all, I thought they were my friends. I went over to Hedwig's cage, she seems to be my only friend. "Hey, girl you would write to me right?" I asked her, she just looked at me and made a sound like she normally does. There was a tapping noise coming from my window I opened it up, and this barn owl came in, I noticed it had a letter on its foot. I got the letter from it, and read it.  
_Dear Harry Potter_  
_The boy who lived. Who knows what will happen next Harry._  
_Happy Birthday  
Lord Voldemort_

Okay that was confusing, why would Voldemort the person who wants me dead. Send me a letter, gah the man is infuriating what the hell? Another owl came with something on it's beak another letter? "Sorry, I don't have any more treats to give you." I told the bird he made a owl sound and flew away. I opened the letter and read it  
_Harry_  
_If you're reading this then, something has happened to me. I hope Sirius or Remus has shown you this Letter. If they haven't shown you it yet, then I have somethings to tell you, so don't trust Albus Dumbledore he isn't what you think he is Harry._  
_All my love_  
_James Potter-Riddle  
Your father._

I kept reading and re-reading the letter that my father sent me. The last name was so confusing me Potter-Riddle? I thought it was just Potter. Maybe Gringotts have the answers for me. As I was walking down stairs my walrus uncle came into my view, and glared at me. "What do you think you're doing boy?" He asked me, his wife and son also glared at me. "Away." I simply said, I could tell he did not liked that answer I gave him. He had a firm grip on my arm it really hurt. "You're not going anywhere freak." he seethed at me, I grabbed my wand and pointed at him. He backed up immediately. "You can't do that unless you don't want to go back to school, place you somewhere else." He stated looking smugly at me, he did have a point. "I don't care anymore you're horrible people!" I shouted making sure people could hear us. After that I walked out dragging my trunk with me I wasn't coming back.

I was walking along the streets of Surrey, then this bus pulled up next to me. It was the same bus as my third year at Hogwarts. "Hello. Welcome to the night bus, picking up the stranded witch or wizard." The conducted said as he handed me my ticket, I found somewhere to sit while put my luggage away. "Where are you heading to?" He asked me with curious eyes. I had a proper look at him he looked different to the last one I had. "The Leaky Cauldron in London." I said he told the bus driver and we were off to my destination. I got into the building where I got a room and paid for it. I walked into my room, there was a pecking at my window there was Hedwig my snowy owl. I opened the window for her to come in. I could hear voices coming outside the door. "You don't think he is here do you Ron?" Asked a very feminine voice, I instantly recognise the voice of Ginny Weasley. "I don't know Ginny he left his relatives. Dumbledore wants us to find him and keep pretending to be nice to him." Ron said with a sigh, they were faking being my friends Draco was right. "What about Granger?" Ginny asked it was clear by her voice that she hated Hermione. Ron laughed at his sister. "Don't worry about the muggleborn, I will handle her." His voice all weird like he didn't want to do that. "Everyone says she a smart witch, but I guess she ist that bright just like Potter." Ron said with a bitter laugh, his sister joined in. "Can't wait till I make Harry fall in love with me, and marry me then we will kill him and take his fortune!" Ginny said with with hatred in her voice. I wanted to hurt them, I couldn't though I had to make sure I wasn't there. 

After they had left the corridor, I heard an owl at the window I looked to see what it had and saw my Hogwarts letter saying what I will need for this year, a second letter from probably Dumbledore.  
_Dear Harry,_  
_I heard you ran away from your relatives, this was a foolish decision. Voldemort grows more powerful each day and he could go after them_  
_Albus Dumbledore._

I tore up that letter he sent he thinks I'm going to pretend to be his golden boy! No way in hell am I going to do that! I groaned and laid on my bed. Closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I was in a castle, my legs walked in their own. I came into a what looks like a throne room. "Welcome Harry." A voice said to me, I turned around and saw Voldemort. He didn't look like he did at the graveyard. "What do you want?" I asked him not really wanting to stay, he found that amusing as he laughed. "You do know how keep someone amused Harry." He said what looked like smile. "Why is my father's' last name Potter-Riddle?" I asked ignoring his his smile and then sneering. "You don't know what your talking about Potter!" He snarled at me, I laughed at him he looked confused. "He sent me a letter say that if I was reading it then he was dead, he told me not to trust Dumbledore and he signed it James Potter-Riddle." I said in a bitter tone with a bitter laugh. He just stared at me with a blank look. For once since his return or at all, I don't sit up straight after my dream.

 **Voldemort's pov**  
So my husband gave me another son. After Viktor and Cedric which isn't dead I only made it seem like he is. He knew the truth about me that I am his father unlike his younger brother Harry it seems. I still don't know what happened to James. I pricked my finger and some of it went on a enchanted piece of paper.

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**  
**Spouse: James Potter-Riddle (alive undetected.)**  
**Children:  
** **Viktor Krum  
** **Cedric Diggory**  
**Harry James Potter (twin of Genim)**  
**Genim (Stiles) Tom Stilinski (Twin of Harry.)**  
What? Twins? Must have been when Dumbledore and his little follower Lilly Evans. Then where is Genim? He is still alive and has no clue to who he is


	2. Questions

Harry's Pov  
I was laying in bed after being woke up with the dream with Voldemort. I am usually sitting up awake by now, and covered in sweat. This time it felt different not sweat no sitting up straight, just calm. After awhile, I decided to get up was getting dressed, I went down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron and on my way to Diagon Alley. I went straight to Gringotts Bank.

I went straight to the one of the teller, I was waiting for the Goblin to stop being busy as I didn't want to interrupt his work. "What can I do for you? Young wizard." The Goblin asked while looking down which confused me. "I got this letter from my dead father today and he signed it as Potter-Riddle." I told him while handing the letter to the teller. After five minutes of silence, the goblin put the letter down. "That would make sense, it was a while ago since they did the bonding ceremony, I believe James was pregnant with their eldest child. We haven't heard he was dead as there was no death certificate." The goblin spoke to me, my head had a thousand questions ready to be spoken out. "I believe it is time for you to do the heritage test here at this bank, remember the test never lies." He explained with a confusing end of the of the sentence. 

Another goblin came and guided me to Another room within the bank. "Drink the potion and prick your finger and press it onto the parchment." The goblin explained to me and I was nervous, what if it told me I wasn't who I thought I was? I quickly downed the potion and pricked my finger and pressed and waited for a bit.

****

****

****

**Harry James Potter**   
**Sire: Tom Riddle**   
**Bearer: James Potter-Riddle (alive)**   
**Siblings: Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, (alive) Genim (Stiles) Tom Stilinski (twin of Harry.)**

What! Not only is Voldemort my father and my dad gave birth to me is that even Possible? I have siblings and a twin somewhere named Genim or Stiles? Why did Voldemort kill Cedric last year? Did Cedric know the truth? If he did then why didn't Cedric tell me? And they are both alive? I thanked the goblin and walked out of the room. Before I walked out of the bank, I went into my trust vault to grab some wizard money so I could buy my books and other equipment that I will need for this year at school. I had planned to be a better student this year get my grades up. Since my friendship with Ronald Weasley was fake, i wasn't too sure about Hermione though.

Once I collected his things for school, I was on my way back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron. Once I had put my things into my trunk and packed it. I was knocked out, when I came to I noticed two things one I wasn't in the Leaky Cauldron and two Ron was there looking at him. "Where am I?" I asked him and looked at the red haired teen. "Grimmauld mate, where the Order of the Phoenix is. What were you doing in Diagon Alley? Especially with you-know-who is back?" Ron asked in a fake concern tone. It surprised me that Ron faked being my friend this whole time. "Is Hermione here?" Harry asked the red haired boy. I could see the hatred in his eyes for the first time they met, it was like Ron showing his true colours to Me. "Yeah she is with Ginny in their room." Ron said to me as I was walking through the door. 

I was trying to find my way possibly to my only real friend. "Do you think Harry likes me?" I heard and listened for more to find their room. "Maybe you'll have ask him Ginny." I knew that voice as Hermione, I kept following he saw a door ajar and Crookshank came walking out. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and there stood the youngest Weasley she was smiling at me which made me uncomfortable. "Hey, Hermione could I talk to you alone?" I asked, both girls looked at him and then each other. There was a mirror near Hermione that I saw Ginny give Hermione a death glare. "Sure we can, let's go." Hermione said, My head must of playing tricks on me I thought i saw relief coming from Hermione's eyes. 

 

We went to find where we could talk privately we went to the parlours. Once Hermione put up the charms around us. "I think Dumbledore been lying to me." I said looking at the ground, Hermione put her hand on my shoulder. "What makes you think that Harry?" She asked me I looked at her and showed her the piece of paper from the bank which was still in my pocket. "You're not a half Blood?" She asked even though it wasn't a question to her, I smiled at her and shook my head. "Just found out today, it made me confused. It also means Ron and that knew too." I stated Hermione looked confused at me and hugged me. "What do you mean they knew?" She asked calmly to me which I was grateful for. "Once I left Petunia and Vernon's I went to the Leaky Cauldron, I heard voices outside my room turns out it was Ron and Ginny they were going to get me to marry her and kill me so they could have my fortune." I said I was almost crying by this stage. "I can't believe that Harry after all this time I actually thought he was our friend." Hermione said as she took my hands in hers. "We can't let them know that we both know what they are planning to do with me." I said and she nodded her head at me with understanding. 

We heard the door open and in came Sirius and Remus. "I heard you two went somewhere in private." Sirius said with hint of amusement, both Hermione and I have him confused looks. "Ginny has everyone convinced that you two are dating." Remus explain both Hermione and I laughed at them. "I love her as a sister." I said and her Hermione said the same thing as with brother in it. Both men laughed with us, I guess no one knows that I'm gay. "Besides Harry wouldn't date Ginny, he like men." Hermione said in all her seriousness I looked at with shock so did the other two. "You knew?" I asked her I was hoping I was good at hiding it. "Yes Harry I do, you're my best friend of course I noticed." She explained and Sirius and Remus was holding hands. "We are mates." The both said, I was glad my godfather had Remus and vice versa had someone who made them happy. "Harry was telling me that Ron is not real his friend and he thinks they will get him and Ginny to be married." It was the adults time to look shock although Sirius went from shocked to furious. "I said no to that contract as Harry's guardian he should respect my wishes." Sirius yelled only to get calmed down by Remus. "My dad is alive." I said they both looked At me with curious eyes and I gave them the piece of paper. "I knew it was only before time you found out, we were sworn to secrecy by James not to tell you." Remus explained to us they knew? Oh man who else knows of this?

"So Harry is the son of Tom Riddle and James Potter?" Hermione asked I looked over at her she wanted to laugh but didn't I could tell she was holding it back. "Yes he is, Hermione The dark lord isn't how anyone thinks with him he doesn't hate muggleborn. Quite the opposite actually he wishes for you to learn about our culture." Sirius explained to her there was one question that I needed to ask. "Since I wasn't related to the Dursley's why did I have to go there?" I asked the two looked at me with sad eyes, Hermione looked as if she was wondering the same thing. "That is a good question Harry." She said as she looked at the adults and expected an answer from them. "Because Dumbledore, decided it was good for you to be protected." Remus said as I snorted and glared at a wall. "Well no one protected me from them, I was in a cupboard until my Hogwarts letter came. Harry Potter the cupboard under the stairs was how it was addressed. Besides I was treated like an house elf most of my life." I said bitterly they all put their hands on me to show they care. "Albus expects me to kill my father doesn't he?" I asked and looked at my godfather's they sighed and sat on the chairs opposite us. "Yes." They both said I leaned into Hermione for emotional support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voldemort's Pov**  
"My Lord?" Severus asked when he came to my manor. He was a spy for both me and Dumbledore. "Did you Know?" I asked him with a glare, he looked confused at me. "Know what my lord?" He asked me with a puzzled expression I don't have time for this. "Did you know that James was carrying my sons?" I demanded he looked ashamed and guilty. "Yes. I did, although I was sworn to secrecy by the Headmaster not to tell. I knew because James called upon an old friend to deliver the twins, on of them was a spark as he called it a wandless Magic user, who needs something to help keep it stable. But I don't know what or where you're youngest is." He explained to me, an old friend who delivered my sons. "Alan Deaton. He delivered both Viktor and Cedric. He was an American Severus, Dumbledore might be getting Harry into this war." I said he looked at me with wide eyes, almost panicky. "He should be with the order by now as he left Lily's muggle relatives house." He explained why would my son leave his supposed family?

 **-Meanwhile in Beacon Hills California- no one Pov**  
Stiles, Danny and Lydia were running from whatever supernatural that was in town. "Maybe we should inform the pack." Lydia said Danny nodded his head in agreement with the Banshee. "Alright. We will tell the pack I'm sure Derek or Peter knows or even Deaton will know what we are up against." Stiles stated and went towards the rebuilt Hale house. Stiles has only told two people of his crush the Alpha of Beacon Hills, Derek Hale. Both Lydia and Danny knew of the crush and other secrets that belong to Stiles Stilinski. There was a growl of some type and the trio turned around to face some sort of monster. The trio closed their eyes, instinctively Stiles put his hand out in front of him and the growling stopped, when they didn't hear growling anymore the trio opened their eyes the monster was glass like almost porcelain. "What the hell?!" Danny asked confused while looking at his two of his best friends. Lydia was admiring the glass looking monster, Stiles was panting he felt something happen when he put his hand out in front of him. Both looked at Stiles as he was silent and both teen became worried. "Stiles. Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she crouched at one side of him while Danny was in the other. "I don't know. All I know is that I put my hand up in front of us when we closed our eyes and this happens." He said quietly and Lydia looked at it again with disdain looking back to her friend who she loved like a brother. She let a scream loose the boys covered their ears, what the porcelain shattered into pieces. "Come on let's go." Lydia demanded and both boys knew better than to argue against Lydia Martin.

 

 **-Grimmauld Harry Pov-**  
There was a lot of information to process for me. I wasn't who everyone told me I was, so most people have been lying to me my whole life. "What do we do?" Hermione I'm lucky to have her here. "We don't know, our first priority is informing his other father." Remus started and was interrupted by a snort. "And finding where James is." Sirius stated and looked over to a annoyed looking Remus Lupin. "Why did Dumbledore lie to me?" I asked them they both look at me and sighed. "Dumbledore never like the idea of your parents together with a dark wizard and a light wizard together having children and being bonded." As Remus said this the door opened and in came the Weasleys and Dumbledore. "Harry, I'm glad you're safe. The wards on your aunt's house would've kept you safe." Dumbledore said the Weasley's agreed with him. "What would protect from them?" I asked obvious they didn't work against the Dursley's. "From whom Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked me and others looking at me. "They starved me for one, for the first ten years of my I was in the cupboard under the stairs until I got accepted into Hogwarts. The locked my door and had a cat door in it for food and put bars on my Windows to keep me from going to Hogwarts for my second year." I told them the Headmaster just laughed at me I mentally glared at him. "I'm sure they were all in you head dear boy." He suggested I was shocked how could he think that it was all in my head! "Now, let's get this meeting started Severus will be here shortly." As he said that they all left except for Ginny. "If you promise not to talk to Hermione again I will forgive you." She said with a flirty smile, my mouth dropped, then I closed again. "Ginny, Hermione is like my sister like you." I said as gently I could to her I didn't want to make her cry while her family is here. She huffed and walked off. "I better make sure she doesn't spin that." Remus said as he got up and went after Ginny. "She will spin it to make you look bad and to guilt you into marrying her." Hermione said I cracked up laughing as did she.

 

 **-In the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix-**  
Dumbledore was at the head of the table, looking at the members of the order. "Severus did Voldemort have anything planned towards Harry?" Dumbledore asked hoping there was, if there wasn't he couldn't get his weapon to do his bidding. "No. Not yet." Severus said as he looked at the Headmaster with concealed disdain as he knew that the dark lord would never attack his son. "We must keep a look out for Harry just in case he does." Dumbledore said to the group while three people who did not agree with the group, Dumbledore finished them. "We need to talk Severus." Sirius said after everyone left, the potions master looked at Sirius and Remus. "Black, Lupin, what can I do for you?" Severus as the two men who looked troubled and not giving the the teacher a hard time. "Does Voldemort know that Harry and him are father and son?" Remus asked the Slytherin who looked shocked at the question. "Yes. Yes he does, why do you ask?" Severus asked the two Gryffindors who sighed. "Because Harry knows the truth he just told us." Sirius replied Severus eyes went wide, once Severus composed himself he nodded to the two men. "The dark Lord must be notified of this." As he said that he left to inform Voldemort.

****

**-Time Skip- -at the Carriages Harry Pov-**  
We were waiting for the Carriages to get to Hogwarts I saw Draco he looked over at me and smirked in a really hot way. I went over to him while his friends and Pansy glared at me I ignored them. "Can I please to talk to you Draco." I asked him, his eyes wasn't the only ones that went wide in shock. "Sure." He said went somewhere private to talk. "What do you want Potter." He asked me there was no bite within his words. "You were right in the first year, Ron was only using me for my fame he thinks I'm going to marry his sister. I'm gay so I can't do that but that's irreverent, is it too late to have that friendship you offered five years ago?" I asked him, he looked thoughtful for a second and nodded then smiled and pressed me against him and kissed me. "I think I want more from you Potter, I like you pressed against me. Might make you my wife and mother to my children would you like that?" He asked as he kissed me more and more making me pant. "Yes." I said in between kissing him. He smiled at me, and sucked on my neck. "Good, you belong to me now. That Weaslette better not touch what's mine do you understand?" He asked in a dominant tone I only nodded. "Yes Draco I understand. Am I still allowed to hang out with Hermione when I'm not with you?" I asked hoping he would say yes. "Yes, I'll even be nice to her, Weasley on the other hand I don't know." He started to say but I cut him off. "Hermione is my best friend I'll get her to be more nice to you, I don't care about Ron he was using me like Dumbledore. As long Hermione nor I are with when you be mean to him that is fine." I said to him he smiled and held my jeans and lead me to the carriages where his friends and Hermione was waiting for us. "There you Harry, I didn't know where you went or what to say to Ron or Ginny." Hermione started to say then looked at my neck and hand and smirked teasingly. "Well she can't be lady Potter." Draco said as he released my hand and put his hand on my ass and squeezed it. We went into the carriage and the there was a blonde girl there and Nevile. I found out the girl was Luna Lovegood. Draco's hand was on my waist till we got to the Great Hall, where we had to go to our tables. "Someone has a love bite!" Seamus teased at me I blushed while the youngest Weasley's glared at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	4. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing  
> ~parseltongue~

After the welcoming feasts Hermione and I made our way to the Gryffindor common room. “Hey Mione, what is a bonding?” I asked her I'm curious as to what it was and how my father's was bonded. “It's like a marriage but with magic instead.” She explained to me so my parents was magically married. “What? Isn't my sister good enough _Potter? _" Ron spat at me pointing to Draco’s love bite or as he called it a claiming bite. “I was never interested in your sister like that Ron.” I said hoping to calm him down a bit he was angry at me, guess I was right with that. Him and his family wanted me to  
Marry Ginny. " Why? Isn't my little sister good enough for the saviour of the wizarding world?" He asked me I could tell he was seething he looked like a skinny red haired version of Vernon Dursley. “You don't know what your on about honestly Ronald” Hermione said in her usual time I inwardly smiled at her. “Stay out of this Hermione, this git hurt my baby sister by having a love bite on his neck at the welcoming feast.” Ron told her Hermione and I both rolled our eyes at him.__

After a while Ron stormed towards the dormitories. “You better watch your back with him Harry.” Hermione warned me I thanked her, I took her warning seriously for once. I went to bed as I neared the door to the room I shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville I heard him talking. “Who the bloody hell does that Potter think he is? Hurting poor Ginny like that they meant to be married once she graduates from here.” I heard him say, at the same time I heard no say anything in my defence which isn't surprising. I opened the door and walked in I could feel everyone's eyes on me I readying myself for bed and climbed in i shut the curtains and spelled them closed.

-dream-  
I was in the throne room again, I looked around and saw no one. I went to the throne and sat on it, the throne did not feel comfy. ~Enjoying my throne son?~ someone hissed into my ear I turned to look who it was, I saw Crimson eyes and what looked like a older version of the Tom Riddle from his diary. ~You Know?~ I asked him in Parseltongue it natural to say it to another person, he raised an eyebrow at me. ~Yes I know you're my son, I didn't realise that you knew. I see you got my ability of being a Parselmouth.~ he said with a hint of amusement, so I guess I was the heir of Slytherin then. ~What do I call you?~ I asked him, I can't call him dad that was James Potter. ~Papa when we are alone but when we are with my Death Eaters you will call me father just like your brothers will.~ He told me with a dead panned look, I was confused on how Cedric was alive just like dad was. ~How is Cedric alive? I saw him die.~ I told my father he chuckled at me. ~I had a low level Death Eater posed as him he knew who I was, and the Polyjuiced Cedric had to die.~ We sat in silence for a bit, he looked at me and glared at my neck. ~WHAT IS THAT?!~ He hissed as he demanded piloting at my neck I looked at him and blushed. ~My boyfriend gave me a love bite or claiming bite as Draco called it.~ I said confused as to why he wanted to know, I looked up to my father and saw a smirk on his face. ~Draco you say? Interesting. This your OWLS year isn't it?~ he asked me in a serious tone and I nodded my head at him. ~Then you had better do well on them young man or you will be in serious trouble~ He said in a stern tone which made me gulp and nodded my head, I knew he was serious. ~What are you doing in order to find dad?~ I asked but I never heard a reply as my dream vision went black  
-End Dream-

I woke up to everyone getting ready for the day, I climbed out of bed and was getting dressed, I walked out the dormitories and into the Gryffindor common room. “Are you okay Harry?” Hermione asked concern shining in her eyes, I just nodded my head I'll have to tell her later. We were walking to the great hall for breakfast on the way Hermione said she would tutor me in Ancient Runes. As I dropped Divination Professor McGonagall agreed with me and was happy I dropped the useless subject. 

I was broken out of my thoughts. “Potter, Granger.” A familiar voice said as I turned and saw the prince of Slytherin and his housemates. “Malfoy.” Hermione said back in a greeting it would be awhile for those two to be on friendly terms. Draco’s arm was around my waist as he kissed me. “So this is who you're seeing instead of me?” Ginny asked me, I don't get why she has a crush on me, she probably thought she was going to be Lady Potter like Lilly Evans.

“Get over it Ginny! I was never in love with you, why would I want to be with someone who is only after my family’s fortune?” I asked loud enough to draw attention to us. “I'm supposed to be lady Potter, you're going to be an Auror like Ron. Besides Harry I look like your mother everyone says so.” She said with a smirk as if gods don't they know?! “You think you look like Lily Evans?” I asked while laughing everyone but Hermione looked at me funny. “What is so funny Potter?” Ron asked his face same colour as his hair. “Lily Evans was never lady Potter, she isn't even my mother.” I said with a sneer that rivalled the potions professor. “Harry this isn't you, of course your parents were married, Malfoy has done something to you. Sirius and Remus would agree with me.” Ginny said while trying to south and flirt with me. “Oh please, Weasley one word from me and Sirius will kick the order out.” I said threateningly to them they paled at the thought. “Now my boy, do you think it's wise to say that?” A old goats voice said behind me I turned and saw all the teachers most were shock professor Snape was amused, the headmaster was not happy with me. I rolled my eyes at them, I did not care. “My office Harry.” Dumbldick said to me he left I followed.

Once we were inside the headmaster's office, the head of houses, the headmaster and myself. “I do not know what's going on Harry but I think Mr. Malfoy has done something to you.” Dumbledore said to me I honestly wanted to laugh at him. “What makes you think that Albus?” McGonagall asked the headmaster, with twinkling and calculating eyes that wandered over to her. “I think Mr. Malfoy has put Harry under a spell Minerva.” Dumbledore explained to the Lioness who was shocked myself and professor Snape rolled our eyes. “He did nothing to me no spell or potion it was my choice.” I told them the headmaster didn't believe me, my head of house looked between me and the headmaster. While the head of house of Slytherin looked at me with amusement. “I agree with Mr. Potter headmaster, as Mr. Malfoy’s head of house I know for a fact that Draco wouldn't do that my Slytherin’s aren't what people think they are quite behaved.” Snape said defending his house I looked at him in awe.

 **-outside the Great Hall-**  
“Now he is going to get it, professor Dumbledore will know what that slimed snake did to my Harry.” Ginevra Weasley said whoever would listen to her, with Ron’s agreement. “Why would Potter want to be with you anyway?” Pansy had asked the Gryffindor, the red heads turned around and glared at the Slytherin. “He is mine I was promised to him.” Ginny replied looking smug at Drao, the said boy schooled his mask to show that he was not bothered by that comment. “Shut up!” Hermione yelled at the duo everyone turned to look at her. “I don't know who promised you to him or whatever but, no one can do a thing without Sirius Black’s agreement as he is Harry’s godfather and should be guardian.” She said to them everyone was shocked, no one knew the relationship of Harry Potter and Sirius Black. “He is still wanted from the Ministry Hermione so what he says doesn't matter.” Ron said and glared at the girl, Hermione glared back  
At the red heads and smirked. The boy knew that face well as it was something that I know that you don't. “Pansy take Hermione to the dungeons once Harry has spoken to the headmaster I will bring him myself there are things that they need to answer.” Draco said in his Prince of Slytherin tone, the Slytherin’s took the Gryffindor to the dungeons with them.

 **-Office-**  
“Is that all you wanted to talk about sir? If so can I go? I want to be prepared for classes.” I asked him everyone looked suspicious of me wanting to get ready for my classes. “Yes. Of course Harry you may go.” He told as I was leaving professor Snape came along with me. “You know don't you?” He asked me without his sneer, I looked at him as if he had grown another head. “The dark lord being your father.” Her whispered to me I nodded my head at him. We were at the Great Hall, when we saw a blonde Slytherin making his way over to us looking furious. “You have some explaining to do _Potter!_ "He growled out I nodded my head, he looked taken aback at that. “Yes. There is some things that I have found out during the summer that you need to be aware of. I told him and he gave me a nod and led me to the dungeons.

Once in the common room of Slytherin, Draco pulled me into his lap as he sat in an armchair. “What did you mean that Lily Evans wasn't Lady Potter?” Draco asked me in a ‘you will tell me’ tone, at first I wasn't going to but I conceded when I looked into his silver puppy eyes. “My dad was bonded to another got pregnant and had two kids, got pregnant once again with twins. Something had gone wrong somehow my dad involuntary left the sire of his children. I suspect that an old coot and an annoying redhead got my dad. Made everyone think they were their children something happened to one of the twins, so the sire goes to the house after being told where it is. Goes to the nursery kills the red head and is about to kill the child who he believes isn't his son, throws the killing curse at the child and something happens to the man. Fourteen years later he comes back, and finding out that child he had wanted to kill so bad turns out to be his son. The son who lives with magic hating muggles because of the old coot gets a letter saying not to trust the headmaster and he goes to the bank or the wizardry world. Has a parental heritage potion and finds out his whole life has been one big lie.” I finished my little story hoping I left them confused, then I liken at everyone mope I find treacle them confused. “You’re the dark lord's son?” Blaine Zabini asked me in shock I nodded my head then I knew what the next question was. “What happened to the twin?” Another Slytherin asked me I shrugged my shoulders I didn't know what happened to my brother. “What did the old coot want?” Draco asked me I looked at Snape then my boyfriend. “To talk about what you did to me like a spell or a potion as there was no possible reason why the so called golden boy of Gryffindor would love and be with someone outside my house. According to Dumblefuck.” I told him he was seething at the thought wrapped his arms around me tighter. “If the Headmaster meddled in the Potters who other lives did he ruin?” Hermione asked us I didn't know the answer. Professor Snape clutch his arm he was pain, he looked at us then at Hermione and I. “You two can stay but begone before midnight so people can say they saw you last night tomorrow. If anyone comes looking tell them I have been summoned.” After the last worlds he left us. “How are you two not going to be seen?” Pansy asked us I smirked at them Hermione looked at me and sighed. “I have an invisibility cloak and and marauders map.” I told them they all looked surprised at the name of the Marauders. I leaned into Draco’s hold

 **-in the Death Eaters meeting-**  
Once Lord Voldemort has called his Death Eaters. The dark lord was waiting for the spy it took ten minutes for the Potions master to arrive. “Apologies my lord, the headmaster kept me in his office along with Potter and Minerva. As it seems that Potter and Draco have started a relationship and most believe that Draco put a spell or a potion to make Potter be with him. It didn't matter that Potter said it was his choice to be with Draco.” Severus told his dark master who smirked, while Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wanted to say something in outrage it was the mad voice of Bellatrix LeStrange. “Why would Draco be with a filthy Half Blood, he could be with a PureBlood.”everyone knows that Bellatrix was a Pure Blood supremacist like most Purebloods. “Do you believe that my son is not good enough for your nephew Bella?” Voldemort asked his follower who like most inner circle was shocked except for Severus Snape who already knew. “It turns out that James never cheated and had another child with Evans.” The Dark explained with wide eyes to their lord that Harry Potter was his son. “How did Potter get out of the Headmaster’s office?” Lucius asked Severus who only shrugged his shoulders. “He asked if he could leave so he could be prepared for classes.” Was all Snape said to the inner circle and the dark lord who was chuckling. “So he took my threat serious did he?” Tom asked to no one particular, who was surrounded by shocked faces. “TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! Who did you threaten this time?”


	5. Chapter 5

**-General Pov-**  
All heads turned to the voice that no one has heard for fifteen years. There stood a gaunt looking James Potter looking at his husband and his followers. “James where have you been?” The dark lord asked rising carefully he didn't need to be in more trouble with James. “Oh you know, somewhere that Albus’ only knows about. He came and gloated that Harry and you were enemies and trying to kill each other and Sirius went to azkaban for my supposedly murder. On the brightside look who I found at the same place as me.” As James finished Regulus Black came forth Fenrir Greyback ran to his mate the wolf had missed the youngest black.

“Regulus, is that you? Are you alright?” Fenrir asked his sub/husband. Regulus let out a bitter laugh and sighed. “Yes it's me. No, I'm not my love he took our daughter and gave her to muggles our Iris Ankaa Black-Greyback.” The young man cried in his mate’s arms for the lost of his daughter. The wolf wanted blood first the Headmaster took his mate from him then he takes their only child from them.

 **-Back at Hogwarts-**  
Hermione and I eventually found our way back to the tower. The next morning was the same as yesterday’s with Ron and Ginny flapping their mouth to anyone who would listen. I was getting sick of it. I was on my way to my favourite class Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which was being taught by a toad I told Mione this but she smacked my arm and told me not to insult toads like that. I couldn't help it, it's true she looks exactly like a toad only pink it was a horrible colour.

 **-Beacon Hills-**  
Once the trio had gotten to the pack’s house. They told what happened to the pack including Stiles’s little trick which in turn got some stares. “I have a feeling we are going to call Deaton here to explain what is going on with me.” Stiles told them with a nervous smile. Derek hesitantly agreed with the teen who is his mate. The pack only had to wait for a few minutes before the vet arrived, as he didn't bring Scott which is a good thing to Stiles. “What is going on?” Deaton asked everyone who looked at the trio who explained what happened, Deaton for most part listened and made some murmurs of explanations in the creatures. “Ah! I see you have acces your magic Stiles.” Deaton said shocking the pack, in which got everyone shouting over each other. “I help delivered you and your twin, your parents already had two kids of their own Viktor and Cedric. The night you were born I knew your magic was your spark, I told your father and he told me to take you somewhere safe. So I gave you to the sheriff and his wife. You come from a long line of wizards in the UK your name was Genim Tom Potter. You're the son of James Potter-Riddle and Tom Riddle who is commonly know as Lord Voldemort. Your father was abducted while he was pregnant with you, he was forced to marry a muggleborn witch named Lily Evans by orders of Albus Dumbledore, he didn't like that your parents were together.”


	6. Chapter 6

**-Beacon Hill, Hale Pack place-**  
So my biological parents are wizards? This Albus guy didn't like the fact that they were together?" Stiles asked the vet/Druid of Beacon Hills. Stiles couldn't think why as to why this would happen, to him or anyone. Stiles looked around and saw the pack looking at him with sad eyes, Stiles gave them a grateful smile.

"Albus just wanted to control your maternal father and the potter wealth. James is wealthy as a pure blood wizard he would have heaps of money in the bank. Not only that the connections your grandfather made and your ancestors also." Deaton told him, to Stiles it sounded like Albus Dumbledore wanted to control everyone. 

"Didn't Stiles' parent give him up?" Isaac hesitantly asked, not trying to upset his mother figure in his life, who is Stiles Stilinski who ist the mate of the alpha of the pack. Who like Stiles was his father figure, even though he was a teenager he still needed them. Even after what his father did to him for all those years, his saving grace was the fact that Derek offered him the bite.

"Yes. James did to give Stiles the best chance at life. Unfortunately Albus had gotten control of Harry your older twin Stiles. He was able to since Lily Evans was willing, even though Harry was not her son she thought she had a right to do that." Seaton explained but it did not answer Stiles question that he had.

**-Hogwarts, Potions class room- General point of view**

"You are here for the fifth year potions, this year will be your O.W.l.S this test will determine any of you dunderheads will continue potions for n.e.w.t.s." Potion master and professor Severus Snape said to his fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. He did not understand why the headmaster would put the Gryffindor house with his own house as the two hate each other. His godson and the Dark Lord son are together and not caring about the house rivalry.

**Harry's point of view**

After the potion lesson, Hermione had to drag _me_ away from Draco's embrace as we had DADA with Umbridge who by all accounts hates me more than Snape does. Hope my father kills her painfully! "Oi, what you two doing so close together I thought Potter was with the Ferret." Ron snapped since we broke off from our friendship he glares at us and trying to divide the house.

Both myself and Hermione had enough of him, we couldn't figure out what his problem was. Sure I knew he was insanely jealous of me, which I could figure out why. Sure I was an orphan with only my trust account possibly more, he had more than me he had a family until recently I thought I had none. Now I have a family albeit a slightly messed up one but a family none the less.

It came no surprise to myself, when the _stupid Pink Toad_ banned me from quidditch Gryffindor had to get a new seeker. It actually gave me more time for my studies I do enjoy the shock faces from the professors when I hand in my homework on time and pass or put my hand up in class for the answer. 

Hermione and I were sitting in the DADA classroom waiting for everyone to come in, Umbitch was trying goad me into a response ever since she had gotten here. I still wait for to start croaking, but instead this sick sweetened voice comes out. Why is it that the headmaster always hires incompetent teachers to teach DADA, the exception were Remus and Polyjuiced Deatheater Moody.

Theory?! Where is the practical of the lesson? ~Stupid Toad hurry up and croak so I can laugh.~ I hadn't noticed I slipped into parseltongue until Hermione elbowed me.


	7. Chapter 7

-Beacon Hills-

"Well, that would explain me being able to manipulate Mountain Ash." Stiles stated after the news he and the pack had received. He had older siblings it did make him wonder if he had younger siblings or it just he being the youngest. The pack just stared at its pack mate, all it did for stiles was more questions about his family. He always thought he knew who he was, right at this moment he didn't.

-At Hogwarts-

It was a brand new day for me, the two youngest Weasley's still try to get under his skin. I brush them off and ignores them, which makes Ron and Ginny fools of themselves. I remember the conversation between both of them about his money I decided to do something about that. I was thinking about it all day, but I thought it would be best writing a letter to Gringotts since I think that Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to go to the bank.

**_Dear Goblins,_ **

**_My name is Harry Potter, and I was wondering if there was any unauthorized money transfer from my vault. I have only my trust vault and I need that for my school things. As I was raised by muggles I know nothing of this world. I fear someone has been stealing and giving it to someone who does not deserve it or for some other reason. If this has happened because someone has done this, I would like what they have stolen back ten fold._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

I went to the Owlery at school to send the letter off. "Hey Hedwig, can you send this to Gringotts for me?" I asked her she took the letter to her, spreading her wings and flying in the direction of the bank. Dreading the money that my parents they put into a vault for me is being drained by someone who isn't me. For the life of me I don't know who, it's probably Dumbledore.

I was wondering about my brothers even Stiles who I haven't met yet, I was wondering what he was doing at this present time. What does he look like? What is he like? Does he have sense of humour or doesn't have funny bone in his body? He also thought about Cedric and what was he up to? Was he getting to know father? Was Viktor also with him? Were they actually trying to find their dad and husband?

-Gringotts-

The Goblins at Gringotts were accustomed to owls showing at the bank. What they were not accustomed to was an owl that stared at you unnervingly, the goblin teller read the letter and shooed or try to the white snowy owl. After he had read the letter he ran straight to the King of the goblins. "My apologies my liege, but I thought you would might to see this letter." The teller barged in the king's office while he was in a meeting. "You must look at this immediately." The teller said to the King, while the King was looking at the letter of Harry's his eyes narrowed and he started to growl. "Get the potter account manager in here now!" The King snarled at the teller, the goblin ran to get the account manager.

The Goblin returned with Griphook, the Account Manager for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. "Griphook, why are we getting mail from Heir Potter about non-authorised transfers of account and why does he believe he only has his trust vault?" The King asked the acccount manager of the Potter Estate, who looked nervous and was stuttering at every word. Albums Dumbledore paid me to do it so he could control the vaults as his Magical Guardian." Griphook said which displeased the King even more, for a goblin to not reveal something like this to a client because of they were paid to do it even if the client was Muggle raised Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. "You're fired from accounting of the Potter Estate's Griphook, be glad I am not feeding you to the dragons beneath this bank!" The king stated to the frightened goblin who scurried off from the office.

The king went to look for a new account manager, who was not only trustworthy but loyal to the bank and its clients, he could not understand how this would happen did Dumbledore honestly think that goblins are that greedy? Well Ragnok was not going to let that happen again, the king couldn't wait to see the Headmaster's face when he found out he doesn't have control of the Potter estate anymore.

-Beacon Hills-

Stiles didn't know what to do anymore he wanted to go to England and find his family, but he couldn't leave the pack like that he would have to talk it over with them. Not really knowing what to say to them it was not an easy descision to make. "Are you alright Stiles?" Lydia asked Stiles as he was too quiet even for him, he gave a weak smile and continued thinking. "You want to go don't you?" Danny asked his friend he looked startled and guilty even though he wanted to go he just couldn't go the wolves looked at him with sympathy. "I think you should go Stiles." The Alpha Derek Hale told him the pack's heads snapped to his direction waiting for the explanation even Stiles stayed for it. Couple of years ago he would have gone straight home, it he wanted to hear his Alpha's explanation. "If you don't go it's going to eat you up, if that happens your going to be mad and bitter at yourself I am not the only one who want that to happen." It a good explanation for him he left after saying good bye to everyone to pack.

"Sol." Deaton said loud and clear there was this popping sound and this tiny creature with a uniform and a shield with two stars on top and on at the bottom, a Helmet that had plumage going down the sides of the shield and an animal that looked like a lion with a tail. "What can Sol be doing for squib?" Sol asked with azure blue eyes widen after he saw who it was, the pack looked at the creature. "Tell your master that Genim is coming home via Muggle transport." With that Sol popped out of the roomful find his master. "House-Elf it runs a house and serves a family. The family gets someone to help out and the Elf gets stable magic, without it a free elf will die." And like that he left with pack in a stupor.


	8. Chapter 8

-Malfoy Manor-

After the Death Eater meeting, in a private sitting room on a love seat Lord Voldemort and his queen James Potter were making out like two teenagers. It was until a popping sound a cleared throat, the couple a bit reluctant separated. "Master James! Master Marvalo! Sol thought you were dead, but sol had to come." The house said eagerly Tom Marvalo Riddle internally groaned at the interruptive house elf him and James could not be alone, it had been before Harry and Genim was born that the were last intimate. "What is it Sol?" James asked the elf who calmed down after being excited seeing his masters, he was about to forget what he was going to say. "The Deaton Squib, wishes to inform masters that young master Genim is coming home by Muggle transport." Sol inform them while James sat there shock that his baby was coming back, Voldemort went to one of his followers there was only one that was accoustomed to the Muggle world as he was a half blood.

-Muggle London Airport-

Stiles Stilinski walked through the gate from America to London to see a man dressed in black that looked similar to a bat, inside his head Stiles dubbed him Batman. Batman had a sign with Stiles name on it, which he walked over to the man who looked him over expecting someone else maybe? "So. You are the Dark Lord's youngest. Let's hope you have more of your father than your twin. I am Severus Snape I went to school with your dad." Severus said and then walked off Stiles took that as follow me. They went to a abandon alley way, Severus pointed his wand at Stiles' luggage which looked like a stick to Stiles. "Reducio." Stiles was amazed to see his luggage shrink he picked it up to examined it. "I suggest you put that in your pocket, we are about to apparate which is a way to travel in the wizarding world. Hold on to my arm." He told the teen and pooed out of existence and at the manor where his family was staying for the time be.

-Malloy Manor-

A man with Hazel eyes and messy hair ran up to Stiles and hugged him so tight he could not breath. "Um? I can't breath let go." He rasped out the man looked sheepish at the teen and walked over to another man who he could see simarlarities between them except for the eyes his was red and Stiles's was brown. "Genim or should I say Stiles welcome back son." The man with the red eyes said he was shocked they were his parents. "Aren't you meant to be dead?" He had blurted out he had no filter his father? He had to figure out what to call them. "You are like your dad he has a habit of blurting out things. I'm your Papa in private but in in front of my followers you are to call me father." The dark lord told his youngest while James was saying 'my baby is back.' He would have to say something to his queen about that.

-Hogwarts-

Harry and Draco were making out in the Slytherin Dorm, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to get to Hogsmeade so they could go home and Harry to be with his parents and older brothers. "I cannot wait to pound into the mattress I would need a ring first your father fucking terrifies me love." Draco told harry who stopped kissing him and crosssed his arms across his chest he would have word with his father. The bell rang for the student to know that they would be leaving to go home.

After a hours of travelling by train to the Platform 9¾ he found out that the Malfoy's were waiting for him to. To take him to their Manor which Draco was very pleased with. Once they had port keyed into the manor ground the group walked into the foyer with the Dark lord and his queen, waiting like it's normal for their children to come home. "Dad?" Harry asked the man who he looked exactly like James nodded and the teen looked at his Papa. "Father." He said rembering what his papa said while with his followers. Two familiar young men came out to see their other baby brother. As much as Harry happy to see them he wanted to see if Stilrs was here.

"Harry I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you about dad and father or Viktor or myself. I wish I could have but I wasn't allowed to." Cedric explained he was not expecting that at all Viktor too had apologetic face as well. "As the eldest it's my job to protect you, Cedric and Stiles I have failed you." Viktor said down trodden Harry never blamed Viktor nor Cedric, as it was not their fault. Harry almost did not notice a new presence in the room he turned around with his wand trained on the the new Person. "Woah, hey now how about you put that away yeah?" Stiles said although Harry didn't know it at the time, neither did Stiles know that it was his twin. "Harry James Potter! Put your wand down that's your twin." James scolded harry who winced at the scolding and put his wand down he knew he was in trouble. "~We will talk about this later~" a hissing sound was heard Harry looked at his father and nodded, Stiles's mouth dropped he understood that with his dad and others in the room couldn't.

His brother and dad was found and nobody told him, harry was angry at everyone why did no one tell him about this? Did they think that he would not be able to handle it? "What were you thinking?" His father demanded once they were alone harry was ashamed of what he did but at the time he didn't know that was his twin. "I'm sorry papa. I didn't know Stiles was here I didn't even know Dad was back." Harry said the dark lord looked at his child wit a calculating look and nodded with relief racing through Harry's body he thought he could get out of this one. "Your grounded until next school year, you will not go Draco's room and he is not allowed in yours. You will apologise to Stiles do you understand me Harry?" His father said Harry looked in the red eyes of his father and nodded. "Yes father I understand." Harry said and went to find Stiles to apologise to his baby brother.

once harry had found him they were awkward as Harry didn't know where to begin and in honesty neither did Stiles. "I'm sorry what I did, at the time I didn't know who you were I didn't know dad was found." Harry started talking both boys looked at each other and sat in silence. "Thanks I guess never been at wand point before, what was that language that you and father speaking?" Stiles asked being a very curious person he was, which is what lead him in getting into trouble. With not just the pack but his dad back home. "It's called Parseltongue language of the serpents. Our ancestor Salazar Slytherin was one also."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of the books and movies of Harry Potter  
>  Nor do I own Teen Wolf.

-No one point of view-

Both boys were getting to know each other, Harry told Stiles about him being grounded who laughed at his twin he didn't think it was funny anymore when Harry threw a cushion at him. Stiles told him about the werewolf pack in Beacon hills and about Derek which Harry teased saying he had a crush on the alpha, as every time Derek came up Stiles would blush.

In the end Stiles got some good blackmail on his older brother as he caught him and Draco making out somewhere private. He had laughed at the two boys who were trying to smooth their ruffled clothing and hair, it was a lost cause for Harry. Stiles wondered how the Pack was, what new monster they were facing. "Earth to Stiles?" A voice rang out to Stiles which interrupted his thoughts and worries about his home and the people there.

Draco was walking the walls of his house when two pairs of arms grabbed him and dragged him to an unused room of Malfoy Manor. Cedric and Viktor wanted to see if the Malloy Heir was even good enough to be with their little brother Harry. "What are you two bloody doing! Wait till my father hears of this." Draco said to the older brothers of Harry who didn't look all that fazed about Draco Malfoy's threat. "Haha. Really Malfoy are you still using that threat? Oh yes what will your father do? With our father here?" Cedric asked the blonde boy paled at reminder who their father was and that they are dark princes like Harry and Stiles. So began the questioning to prove his worth and there will be someone that will also to prove his worthy when they think of it.

"Hmm I wonder where Cedric and Viktor is?" Stiles asked Harry who also had no idea where there older brothers were they were supposed to do some brotherly bonding or such. After two minutes of waiting both Viktor and Cedric came into the room, both sheepish that they were late for the brotherly bonding they promised both Harry and Stiles played wizarding chess, gobstones, exploding snap and to see if Stiles could fly.

Stiles laughed at his older brothers in their faces while pointing at them, it was hilarious to him that broomsticks are used for flying and sweeping depending on what sort you get. When he first got on a broom and flew real close to the ground and stooped to look at the Viktor, Cedric and Harry who were all in the air above him as he rose his brothers were.

"You're up here with us Stiles!" Harry yelled in excitement seeing stiles rise up towards them with Cedric and Viktor smiling at him he was constantly trying to steady himself on his broom well Draco' broom which was asked to borrow before hand. They were chasing the snitch well Viktor, Cedric and Harry was Stiles got lost and just watched. After an hour the boys landed and head into Malfoy manor laughing and carrying on like boys do.

Harry wished the summer vacation could last forever that he didn't have to go back to school. He wanted to stay with his family, while he wondered what stiles would do when he is at school, he was going to question Cedric since he he went with their father before he did his NEWTs.

Draco and Harry managed to spend some time together without anyone knowing. While Draco and harry was getting cosy and in private. Lucius Malfoy went to Gringotts with the Dark lord to file a betrothal contract and to set up a new identity for the Dark Lord. "I wish to speak to the Malfoy, Slytherin and Potter account managers." Lucius said as fast as he could since he wanted to do this before the old coot could make a contract between Harry and the Weasley girl.

Both Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord went to meeting with the account managers, the Dark Lord was getting a new identity after the meeting. "Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle what can we do for you?" The Potter Account manager asked the two men was shocked at the Goblins since they knew the Dark lord's actual name.

"I want a betrothal contract for my son and Harry Potter." Lucius said as calmly as possible the three Goblins started writing the contract such as when they will bond, how many children they will have, who the dominant partner and who is the submissive partner and so forth once the two fathers were done reading the contract before they signed it The dark lord interrupted.

"I was wondering if you could give me a new identity I'm going to claim the Slytherin lordship." The dark lord said as he was going to claim his seat and son all at once he couldn't wait for the old man's face when he claims his seat. That and his face when he gets custody of Harry, it will be worth it. He had chosen Morgan welsh circling seas for the middle Name Colt English means from the dark town also a baby horse.

"What name were you thinking of?" The Slytherin account manager asked the older wizard who wanted his name changed and everything. The soon to be Morgan Colt Slytherinlooked at the Goblin and smirked Lucius was worried about his Lords new name.

"Morgan Colt Slytherin. I will be requiring a family tree while I'm here." Morgan said the goblin he was speaking to went to work straight away making a new identity a family tree, the goblin left to grab the Slytherin lordship ring and presented it to Morgan. Once the ring was on Morgan's finger it glowed slytherin green it magically re-sized itself to fit on Morgan's finger.

"Lord Slytherin." The goblins said as Morgan was signing the Betrothal contract as Lucius did fro both their sons, now it was time to go to the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
